


Словарный запас

by Lios_Alfary



Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Лалли постепенно учит шведский: разные слова для разных ситуаций.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Словарный запас

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisky_soda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/gifts).



> Написано на #sixdrabbles, для Мелиссы, на ключ "учить язык".

Лалли учит шведский понемногу: за ужином, после сна. Сперва самое важное: “да”, “нет”, “ближе”, “дальше”, “сюда”, “направо”, “налево”, “хорошее”, “плохое”, “опасно”, “тихо”, “стой”, “жди”, “за мной”, “бежим!”. Затем слова и фразы посложнее, вроде “дорога”, “склад”, “гнездо”, “форель”, “бутерброд”, “снаряды”, “отлично бахнуло”, “луна взошла” или “стой, мать твою!”... Он учится считать, хотя показать на пальцах или написать всё-таки проще. Он дополняет слова сигнальными жестами (удобно, их знают почти все). Он пытается запомнить порядок слов в предложении (не запоминает). У него, правда, не очень много времени, но он старается, и всё чаще, когда команда говорит между собой, у него получается разобрать отдельные слова в быстрой речи.

Проще всех понимать Эмиля, потому что он всегда говорит разборчивее и медленнее, когда обращается к нему, а ещё потому что Эмиля, в принципе, легко понимать, все его эмоции написаны на его дурацком (красивом, но дурацком) лице. И он вкрапляет исковерканные финские слова в разговор, Лалли отвечает ему тем же, и в результате у них рождается собственный язык, от которого у Онни (если он их слышит) портится настроение и “вянут уши”.

Ну и да, проще всех понимать Эмиля, потому что он говорит по-шведски. Онни предлагал ему учить исландский, потому что “он полезнее, подумай, так ты сможешь понимать _больше_ людей”, но Лалли не знает, зачем ему понимать каких-то ещё людей, если есть Эмиль (и команда, конечно же, не стоит забывать о _команде_ ).

Лалли учит шведский, Эмиль учит финский; “колючая проволока”, “шоколад”, “детонаторы”, “овраг”, “болото”, “не вкусно, но съедобно”, “не знаю эту тварь, давай обойдём, пока спит”, “берегись бревна!” и “идиот, оно и так было дохлое!”. Лалли также гордится своими познаниями шведского мата, от которого Эмиль виновато отводит глаза и слегка краснеет, Миккель неодобрительно хмыкает, а Сигрюн радостно хохочет и с размаху трескает Лалли ладонью между лопаток (серьёзно, что у этих людей за привычки постоянно толкать друг друга? Лалли научился исполнять этот ритуал, но всё ещё не может его понять).

В общем, он разбирает на слух и говорит уже довольно много шведских слов, но самый его любимый (и _слишком_ редко применяемый) словарь — тот, который для времени наедине. Слова и фразы в нём короткие и понятные, выговариваются с мурлычущими интонациями, с придыханием и не требуют ответа — только действий. “Иди ко мне”, “поцелуй”, “сделай так ещё раз”, “ох, да!”, “бля, молнию заело, помоги”, “ты такой красивый”, “можно я?”, “нужно!”. Эти слова для роскоши вроде отдельной комнаты или хотя бы безопасного удобного угла, шершавой складской стены, к которой можно прижать, или поросшего мхом валуна. Эти слова предусматривают, что в округе не воняет тварями на ближайшую сотню метров, что команда вся занята своими делами и что их никто не хватится в ближайшие полчаса. Эмиль шепчет, или тихо вскрикивает, или выстанывает, обвивая его руками и притягивая к себе. Он запрокидывает голову, подставляется, даёт возможность зарыться лицом в мягкие волосы и провести носом по шее до уха и обратно к плечу. Он забирается прохладными ладонями под одежду, гладит кожу, сжимает сильно и правильно, но нежно, а целуется всегда так, как будто у них не будет следующего шанса на близость _целую вечность._

(И по сути, так и есть, и даже во сне у них не всегда получается побыть вместе, потому что сны могут непредсказуемо прерываться, например, от чужого вторжения сквозь границы или же от того, что в Эмиля запустили подушкой, чтобы не стонал так громко, мелкий, имей совесть, дай поспать!)

И ещё есть _сверхредкие_ слова, которые не требуют перевода. Они нужны, когда заканчивается очередная пробежка от троллей, но надо бежать опять, когда призрачные голоса завывают всё ближе, когда сердце сжимает тисками беспокойства и предчувствием, когда они надолго выпускают друг друга из виду, а потом наконец находят, и нет времени на объяснения. Тогда можно переплести пальцы — на пару секунд, на несколько ударов пульса, — услышать “jag älskar dig”, ответить “niin minäkin sinua” и идти, или бежать, или ползти дальше, зная, что есть _зачем_.

**Author's Note:**

> Как несложно догадаться, “jag älskar dig” - "я тебя люблю" по-шведски, "niin minäkin sinua" - "я тебя тоже" по-фински (я буду надеяться, что гугл меня не обманул).


End file.
